Redemption
by AT0036
Summary: This one can partly explains why Starscream remains his ghost after he is blast by Galvatron. This is the translation of 《救赎》 （Buddy I could probably never finish this...please go find the Chinese version《救赎》，use the translator and read the rest of the story. Sorry for the absence and inconvenience.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a winter night in the Western Siberia plain. The thick snow had covered every inch of the earth.

A small black figure was walking slowly on the vast snowy plain. It doesn't suggest that this figure was so strong that he even wandering in such bleak winter. Lack of food and other essentials, this Soviet boy obviously couldn't have a strong and tall built like his fathers of Czar Empire. He dragged on the snow, then stopped. He tried to wrap his worn out coat tighter with a hard sniffed of the bitter air. After his attempt of resisting the cold wind in vain, he dragged his frozen leg from the snow with difficulty and made his another aim to step forward. But he fell down into the snow because of losing balance.

The bleak wind blew through the snowy plain. The boy was half buried in the snow, however, he would rather laid in the snow than put his heavy bag down so he could stand. He carefully hold his bag closed to him and slowly supported himself. He finally successfully picked himself up again, then continued drag himself on the snow towards the dim dark in the distance.

Thank Madonna. The boy told to himself. The smooth chanting sound in the church was still fill in the ear. He still well remembered two hours ago, how the kind people shared some pieces of rye bread after the service. He knew that how eager his stomach and mind want them, but he just controlled himself. _I have to give them to my mother._ He told to himself again and again and forced himself move quicker. _She has starved for days._

The Madonna must knew the boy's mind. This night was incredibly starry and quiet. Faint but extreme beautiful light shedding mildly. He raised his head, was a bit amazing that to find a light green "cloud" first seemly floating, then began to dance ballet between the stars. The Madonna's scarf was waving.

Aurora…Magnetic storm…Solar… Random thoughts flew in the boy's mind. He hold the heavy bag closer. Inside the bag were not just the Bible and bread, but also some materials of geology, which were hard to rent. Who could image that the vast, quiet snowy plain now was boundless lava flow billion years before? Who knew why? The boy was curious about it.

A strange humble sound suddenly broke the quiet air. He alertly raised his head but found nothing. However, the sound appeared again and grew stronger and stronger. He finally stopped and searched carefully in the sky. When he distinguished what was in the sky, his heart almost stopped beating.

The F-15 Jet! They are coming!

Although the boy had no idea of who scrapped the agreement or push the button first, he knew that millions of Soviet people would fight again like 4 decades ago. But now he couldn't think anymore. He pull his leg from the snow then jumped into the snow band near him.

 _Strange._ He felt a bit odd just when he stepped into the bank. The air raid siren should have been heard before he saw the jet! He remembered the plane, was more astonished to find that the plane was in extremely bright color. He couldn't believe in himself. The plane was…white…and red? Who idiot would paint their baby like this?

If the color of plane did was a illusion, it was more strange now—no missiles actually! There indeed was some other odd sound that had no business to do with missiles. They sounded like something metallic bumping and thrust into the snow. But they were faint and disappeared very soon.

The boy carefully stuck his head out and made a quick glance. Only dark grey snow under the starry sky and the dim house and forest in the distance. Madonna. He pulled his body from the snow bank and dusted himself down.

Several events occurred together just when he stepped out. There was a tight thud and a quake on the land, as well as a giant shadow covered him. The boy shifted his head, only to drop down into the snow.

Madonna! the Yeti!

Before he could react, a huge cubic hand swept toward him. He only felt a tight strike on his head before falling unconsciously into the snow.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This story may contain some political and religion issues. I know now it's not a very good time to put such topic like this here, nevertheless, those issues are just the backgrounds not the main topic of this story. So please relax. I also apologize to those who do believe in Orthodox Christianity. I don't know much about it, though. The reviews are welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy stirred. He fought to wake up, but failed to open his eyes. He felt intense pain on his head, which forced him softly raised one arm to cover it.

He felt warmer and warmer. The surrounding sound of metallic bumping seemed to become stronger too.

 _Where am I ?_ He suddenly became fully awake.

 _Madonna. It is the Yeti_ _'_ _s den._

The boy found himself be locked in a cage. Outside the cage's door, there were two metal man-like beings. One was majorly blue but another red. He looked further, was shocked to see eight which were the most giant moving beings he had ever seen. They were even taller than the church.

There seemed were an argument between those giant metal beings. But he couldn't understand any word of it. The only thing he heard was fragile screams and deep roars.

He drew back his sight into the cage. The worn-out bag was still with him. He explored a hand into the bag and sighed with relief—the bread and the Bible were still there.

However…where are the materials?

He took a deep breath. Just when he was about to buried his head into the bag, the red metal being turned around. Its red gaze shuttered the boy.

"Boss, the prisoner is awake." The being suddenly spoke. It spoke in Russian. But a metallic hardness was in the voice.

 _Madonna blessing._ The boy held the bag tightly, gazed at the giant silver being who came toward him. The red look of the giant stood on the flesh figure.

The air froze.

"Nicolas." The giant suddenly said in a trilling sandy tune. "If the Americans invade, what will you do?"

"Take my weapons and defend the Soviet Union with my own life." The boy answered the giant firmly.

The giant smirked with satisfaction." We are Decepticons. Will you join us to defeat USA—and the Autobots there?"

"Autobots?" Nicolas was confused.

"They share similar appearance with us, but they choose to assist United States." The giant gritted his teeth with hatred.

 _There are giant metal beings in America!_ Nicolas was amazed to hear that. But he calmed down very soon. _T_ _hat must be a_ _military_ _secret and I am not the one who deserve to know it._ "Sir, I think you've found the wrong person."

"Then whom should I find?"

"The Soviet leaders of course. They have power and rights to decide whether cooperate with you to fight against United States or not."

The giant left out a trilling laughter. "There is no need. Nicolas. You—are enough."

Nicolas didn't say anything. He kept quiet for a while. Then he said: "If I join you, what do you want me to do? What will my country receive?

"All you suppose to do is just dealing with their little slick, a young man at your age. As for the Soviet Union—" The silver giant's red eyes suddenly glowed, "We Decepticons can bring her to the very stage of the centre of Earth."

"…What about after dealing with him?" Nicolas raised a question.

The silver giant being glared at him. The red optics were full of hatred, cause Nicolas wiggled backward.

"You tell us about their plans then kill that flesh. We'll assist you to smash those dumb canners out of universe!"

Silence whirled in the huge mauve room.

"No." Nicolas suddenly answered. His voice echoed in the purple space. "I will not join the Decepticon."

The silver giant grunted in annoyed. He turned his optics toward the boy. Questioned him in a stiff sandy voice. "why not?"

"Madonna told us not to kill innocents. We can only fight when others offend our holy land. I cannot betray my belief to kill others."

"The Americans are your enemies."

"Affirmative. But we cannot revenge until we get the permission from Madonna."

The silver giant had already lose his patience. He let out a roar and rocked the cage. Then he strode to a bright-colored giant, hit him down with only one strike.

"You! You said that this flesh would be royal to me! What about now?"

He even forgot to change the language. The silver giant began to beat that white-and-red giant.

"That is all about your clumsy talking skills. Even a fool like me know that we cannot ask an Orthodox Christian to kill." Although was beaten down, the white-and-red giant tried his best protecting his fragile parts against the angry fists. "Hey don't touch my wings!" The giant screamed.

Instead of frightened, Nicolas just watched them fighting calmly. _Why I feel a bit_ _familiar_ _with the color of that winged thing?_

The battle still didn't end. The silver giant stepped one foot on that winged giant and tore one of his wings." Now you listen to me very carefully: Our precious energy have been well wasted due to your idiot suggestion. You should be…"

The two smaller metal beings seemed suddenly received something. The red one opened the cage. Then the blue one entered.

"Welcome to the limbo!" The blue being smirked, brandished his arm toward Nicolas, heated the very position of the wound before. Nicolas blacked out and couldn't hear anymore.


End file.
